oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Knights' Fortress
Details , Sir Amik is on the second floor, in the western tower of the White Knights’ Castle in Falador |difficulty = Novice |length = Short/Medium |requirements = *12 Quest Points *Capable of evading level 33 Black knights |items = *Cabbage not from Draynor Manor (one from monastery suggested) *Iron chainbody (can be purchased in the armor shop in Varrock and from Falador) *Bronze medium helmet (can be purchased in the helmet shop in Barbarian Village. Spawns by the backdoor of Draynor Manor) *Food (optional) *Armour (optional) *Falador teleport (optional) }} Walkthrough First of all, to save time, get the items. Grab a cabbage from the monastery near the black knight's fortress (cabbage taken from Draynor Manor will not work, you will find out why during the quest), buy an iron chainmail from Wayne's Chains in Falador, and buy a medium bronze helmet from Peksa in Barbarian Village. If your smithing level is high enough (3 for the Bronze Medium Helmet, 26 for the Iron Chainbody), you can just smith the chain and the helmet. If not, you'll have to buy them from the shops listed above, or players. Starting out Talk to Sir Amik Varze, who can be found on the of the tower on the west side of Falador Castle. He will tell you that he needs a spy. He wants you to spy on the black knights for him at their fortress located north-east of Falador near Ice Mountain. He wants you to find out what their new weapon is and destroy it. Infiltrating the fortress Make your way to the fortress. It is north-east of the Dwarven Mines and the Oracle, north-west of the monastery. Run through the Black Knights, as they will attack you because they are naturally aggressive. Enter the door to the south surrounded by guards. Make sure you are wearing the iron chain and the bronze medium helmet or they won't let you enter. Once inside, the wall right in front of you can be pushed. Push it to enter a small room. Climb up the ladder in this small room and then up the ladder immediately to the right of it. Climb down the ladder just south, go through a door to the east and then up another ladder. Climb down the ladder beside the one you just came up and you will end up in a room with a Chaos altar. Open the door and run to avoid the knights. Climb down the ladder to the south-west and you will find yourself in a small room. In this small room, there should be a grill. Click on it to listen. You will hear a conversation between a witch and a goblin. Sabotaging the secret weapon Follow the ladders back to the room with the false wall and try to open the door to the east where many black knights are walking around a table. You will be stopped from opening the door, since a guard will talk to you. He will say that there is an important meeting going on and they'll kill anyone who gets in. Say you don't care and that you're going in anyway. Run from the knights and climb up the ladder on the north wall of the room. Walk east and south and look for a wall you can push. Push the wall to see a hole. Right-click your cabbage so that you do not eat it, and use it with the hole that should be in the room. You will hear the witch groan, meaning you destroyed the weapon. Return to Falador Now go back to Sir Amik Varze and tell him you sabotaged the weapon. When he is done talking, you will have finished the quest. Reward *3 Quest points *2,500 coins Trivia *The quest point requirement was added to discourage players from creating new accounts to do the quest and transfer the 2,500 coins to their main characters. *If you try to throw a Draynor Manor cabbage down into the cauldron it will say the following: "This is the wrong sort of cabbage!" with your character stating: "I'm not supposed to be HELPING the witch you know..." *When talking to Sir Amik Varze to start the quest, he says "Your mission, should you decide to accept it". This is a possible reference to ''Mission Impossible. Category:Quests Category:Black Knights' Fortress Category:Recruitment Drive